Twilight, Revisited
by softeyesxX
Summary: A story about Bella Swan and her sister Grace Ella Swan, who has some serious issues surrounding her. The focus is Grace with her connection not only to the Volturri but balancing the Werewolves and making sure her sister doesn't die in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, it's been eating away at me for a long time to do, so I guess I'm going to do it—here it is, my first Twilight fanfic. It's going to be awesome and hardly about Stephanie Meyer's main characters at all! Alright! If you don't like the plot I've decided to take, don't read it, I like to expand. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers' owns all complete rights to Twilight, I'm simply expanding on her ideas and 'unleashing the imagination'. All characters are borrowed except for those I insert and all characters are sole owned by Stephanie Meyers

Book One; Before the move to Forks, Washington

Chapter 1: Enter Grace

Grace Ella Swan trudged down the tarmac of her 551 flight from Italy to Phoenix Airport in Arizona. The fourteen hour flight had definitely brought a new meaning to the term 'jet-lag'. Grace was literally dragging her feet over the thinly carpeted surface; old couples were passing her. She hoisted her heavy carry on over her shoulder and finally emerged through the other side.

The first thing she realized was the heat. Phoenix heat was definitely a contrast to the heat she had experienced from her three month stay in Italy. It wasn't hot in Italy, it was warm and inviting- the nights were long and the days were bright and beautiful, the perfect setting for a classically trained ballet dancer. And yet, things hadn't panned out exactly as she planned. So here she was, back two months early, without a thing to put on her dancing repertoire. Grace sighed at the thought, three months wasted, and for what? She shook her blonde hair out of her face; she definitely needed a haircut and soon. The rampant, loose curls twisted at the bottoms making looking serious a hazard.

Grace took a deep breath and emerged down the escalators to baggage claim where she instantly saw her beaming mother and upturned smile of her clumsy sister. She waved half heartedly and pulled her twin sister into a one armed hug the moment she jumped over the bottom stair. The Swan sisters couldn't have looked any more different. Though they stood about the same height, at about five foot six, Grace contrasted her darker featured sister with her vibrantly bright blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Grace, true to her name, was a classically trained ballet dancer and moved with uncanny grace and poise, while her twin Bella tended to trip over thin air. Their mother,Renee, at least got one thing right.

Grace breathed in the familiar and comforting scent of her sister; the trip alone was enough to try her patience, however her entire trip to Italy was an overwhelming and eye opening adventure in itself. Grace held her sister a little longer than was necessary and then allowed her vivacious mother to pull her into a tight hug that nearly cut off her remaining air supply with a squeal.

"Hey, mom," Grace exhaled in her mother's ear as she babbled incoherent squeals of delight at her first born daughter.

"You really should never leave for that long ever again, do you hear me? It's far too long! I have no idea what I was thinking sending you off to a foreign country all by yourself. Well, I guess it's that free spirit in you, just like me. Can't be tamed I suppose. Oh, I'm so glad you're home! Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Um, all of the above?" Grace shrugged slovenly. Renee nodded quickly and continued to babble as she pulled Grace over the shoulders to the baggage claim, while Bella toddled along at her side and bumped her hip to Grace's as she walked. Grace threw her a sideways smile, the sadness and relief to be home just mildly etched in her eyes. Bella, always the perceptive one narrowed her eyes, as if to communicate in some wicked twin way but Grace just lightly shook her head and focused her attention on baggage claim where she patiently awaited her things.

Grace was unpacking her things in her shared room with Bella: just shirt, pants, sandal, shirts, socks, sweatshirt and then leotard, shirt, tights. She quickly rubbed her eyes, trying to force the ever recurring images that kept playing around in her head.

Thankfully, Bella walked in at that moment and sat directly on her sisters bed, sorting piles to wash and keenly looking in any direction but at Grace. After a few moments of silence between them, Grace threw down her fourth leotard discovered from her bag and looked at Bella.

"What?" she projected. Bella looked up with surprise, never the lying type, and Grace knew she had been imagining things again.

"Um, how was your trip?" Bella quietly prodded. Grace sighed, running her fingers over her leotard and then continued unpacking.

"Fine," Grace sighed throwing a pair of socks lightly into the laundry basket. Bella picked up a similar pair and tried chucking them at the same laundry basket not a foot away from her and watched sullenly as they glanced off the side. She bent down to recover them and placed them directly in the basket before she continued.

"Mom has news," Bella looked up and watched her sister, waiting for her to take the bait. Grace was mumbling something under her breath before she looked up. Bella had thought her sister looked different coming off the escalator. Since she arrived home, her demeanor was also a cause for worry, but maybe it was just jet lag.

"News? Mom always has news. What is she going for her pilates instructor license again or something?" Grace finally emptied her first bag and moved onto the next.

"No, it's not that. Phil, he made it to the minors and mom wants to travel with him," Bella looked at the newly opened suitcase filled with foreign clothing and jumbled picture frames and point shoes. Grace slowed and looked up.

"And the big finish, Bells?" Grace closed her eyes, bracing herself for her mother's great new plan for the two of them. Bella was always the one to look after Renee whenever her hairbrained schemes went wrong, and Grace was always there to protect Bella from any backlash or anything else that came her way.

"We're moving. To Forks. To stay…with Dad," Bella tentatively looked up at her sister and was surprised to find her laughing. Bella raised an eyebrow at her sister, seriously questioning the jet lag theory she had going.

"What?" Bella questioned her sister. Grace sighed and sat down, catching her breath.

"Why in the hell am I unpacking then? Save me a whole lot of time here," Grace smiled at her sister, the first genuine one she could deliver amidst all the haze of memories and new information she had received. She felt like she had aged fifty years in that short three month period, and being back with Bella would make her right again.

"You okay?" Bella smiled lightly and gently touched her sister's arm. Grace looked at Bella's hand for a minute and contemplated that statement. Was she okay? She couldn't really decide if 'okay' was something that could be applied to her now.

"Yeah, or at least I will be," Grace smiled and started laughing again. Soon everything would be back to normal, and she could forget all about Italy and all about him.

Charlie slammed the trunk shut on his police cruiser as both Grace and Bella stared up at the small white house that would become their new home for the next, however many years. That was the nice thing about Renee; unpredictability. Grace shrugged and smiled to Bella, she was going to take this as a chance to start new and not be completely glum as her surroundings. Bella glanced up at the sky before Grace bumped her shoulder as she passed.

"This way girls. Billy Black, you remember him don't you? He helped me renovate the house a little a couple of years ago and add on an extra room on the upstairs floor, so you each have your own room. I know that has to important to teenage girls or something," Charlie shrugged and held the door open for the girls. Grace hopped gently over the up heaved door frame while Bella, distracted by the quiet, bright green surroundings meaningfully tripped over the bit of wood protruding from the doorframe and stumbled into the back of her sister. Grace, used to this sort of pushing from her sister merely braced herself.

"Jeez, Bells," Grace mumbled as she quickly made her way up the stairs. She glanced into the first room on her right and then moseyed to the second door, which she assumed was the renovated room, due to the updated and discolored wood. The door creaked open and Grace smiled. There was a large bed adjacent to a large French door window, which vaguely reminded her of her time spent in Italy. The walls were a happy yellow color, much like the color of the old room Grace and Bella used to share as little kids next door. She dropped her bag by the hand crafted armoire and went to the window and pushed the frames open exultantly.

Bella came into her room just then as Grace was leaning over the side of the window staring down at the scene below. Charlie was conversing with two people in the driveway next to an old red pick up truck.

"Guess you picked your room," Bella glanced around nonchalantly.

"Who's that?" Grace questioned, looking quickly over her shoulder at her sister and then back to the scene below. Bella made her way over to the window where her sister stood, nicely tripping over the shoulder strap of Grace's luggage as she went and arrived at the window haphazardly untangling her foot. When she looked up she squinted at the two newcomers and shrugged. Charlie turned then and waved them down. Grace smiled and waved, always the up beat one and turned to walk downstairs.

"Stalkers?" Grace prodded.

"Serial killers," Bella nodded and followed her sister down the stairs.

They both uncannily shoved their hands in their pockets of their newly recovered jackets at the same time and smiled.

"You both remember Billy Black right? You two used to stay over at his house and play with Jake here and his older sister Rachel," Charlie explained. Grace's eyes widened as she nodded.

"Oh, yeah I remember, jeez Billy, you're looking good," Bella smiled and laughed gently. Grace sauntered over to Jake and looked into his face.

"Nope, definitely not the same as I remember. Much more burly and gangly, wouldn't you say Bells?" Grace smiled vibrantly and looked over her shoulder at her sister. "You're the same kid I made mud pies with in my underwear right?" Jacob Black seemed to turn at least three shades of red as Bella let out a small laugh and nudged a chuckling Billy.

"He's filled out a bit since those days, now you girls be nice. Jake was at least nice enough to rebuild this engine here for you and Billy was nice enough to let me buy it off him for next to nothing," Charlie's grin widened as the news sunk in.

"This is ours?" Grace all but shrieked. Jake winced as Billy broke into a full bit of laughter. Charlie just nodded as Grace turned to an ecstatic Bella and they hopped in the cab of the truck. Jake leaned in the window on Grace's side and finally had a moment to speak,

"So the clutch is a little touchy, but once you get the hang of it, its pretty easy," his russet brown skin seemed to illuminate his bright white grin.

"This is so great!"Bella smiled eagerly to her sister who nodded fervently. She was going to make the best of it, any given situation Grace was going to make the best of it and put forth serious effort to remain just as happy as she was right now. And then, the idea of a new school finally dawned on her and her resolve seemed zapped straight from her.

Bella and Grace both woke up far too early the next morning, meeting each other at the door of the one bathroom in the house, armed with robe, tooth brush and bath essentials. Grace hung her head and sighed as she held the door open for her sister who promptly ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Grace leaned up against the door frame and stuck her tooth brush in her mouth as she looked over the scribbled directions from last night's search engine to the school and thought it seemed simple enough. She glanced around the corner to look out the window of her bedroom into the foggy gray morning.

'To the best of it,' she thought just as drearily to herself.

Yes, they had most definitely woken up way too early this morning. They had easily circled the parking lot three times, while arguing on the best place to park, be it the front of the lot (Grace's reasoning was that it would be obvious that they had had enough time to get here and give off the vibe that they were too eager, while Bella thought it a logical and smart way to start the day, with a head start out of the parking lot at the end of the day to avoid dirbbling questions about they're 'big move'—because Charlie had undoubtedly told everyone within a twenty mile radius, or however far his police scanner reached out, that they had recently moved to Forks) or the middle lot where they weren't so conspicuous. They finally concluded on some place in the middle and hastened to memorize they're already crumpled schedules once more. Before they knew it, the parking lot was slowly filling and the Swan twins decided to pile out of their pick up and mix themselves as conspicuously amongst the throng of students as was humanly possible.

They didn't get far. Before they could even get to the double doors of Forks High School, they were approached by an eager student from the school newspaper, Eric apparently, who offered his services of basic servitude and guidance. Grace ran blocker for Bella and hastily engaged him in a conversation about the school lunch at Forks High and the French teacher that Grace was to encounter that first period. Bella, all but dissolving into the side walk kept her head down until lunch time practically. Another helpful friend, Mike Newton, had offered to steer Bella on the right course throughout the day and get her to the classes that didn't coincide with Grace's.

Grace seemed to be finding her way well enough and had evidently attracted a crowd by lunchtime. She didn't mean to, she was just always engaging and people found her obvious conversation something to marvel at. Grace edged her way in between her new found 'friend' Jessica and Angela as her twin slumped down across from her, a plate full of fruit before her. Grace gave her an apologetic glance and introduced her sister to both of the girls that sat on either side of her. Bella merely nodded, said a quite hello and dug into her cornucopia of fruit.

"So, how's your guys' first day?" Jessica prompted perkily. Grace nodded and grabbed an orange from her sister's plate and began to peel the tough skin from around it.

"Good, Mrs. Peters my French teacher, was surprisingly nice, like really nice. She was mildly impressed with my broken French I acquired recently and wants to bump me up a class," Grace shrugged and pulled the first slice of the freed citrus fruit and bit half.

"Oh my god, Mrs. Peter's was a total nightmare to me in ninth grade! Are you kidding me?" Jessica was animating quite a lot with her hands to talk about as light a topic as French class. Suddenly, the side door to the cafeteria opened and Bella seemed to have awakened as the next set of people gracefully walked through like magazine models,

"Who are they?" she all but breathed. Jessica glanced over her shoulder and grinned back, glad to gossip about something more interesting that academics,

"The Cullens, they moved here from Alaska a couple years back. That's Alice and Jasper, and then there's Emmett and Rosalie—I know, so gorgeous right? It's so not fair—and that's Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous," Jessica continued her rant about these new found Cullens. Grace was still happily slurping down her orange as Bella sat mesmerized by the last Cullen, Edward to have walked through the door. She was staring pretty aptly, because Grace, in her citric daze, widened her eyes at her sister, looked over her shoulder, sucked in a deep breath and then looked back to her sister.

This was a problem. The last piece of orange fell from her finger tips as she felt the cold, icy stare on over her shoulder. Her sister tilted her head to the side some to stare at the ever gazing Cullen boy and Grace shook her head infinitesimally at her sister to yield some sort of response. Nothing.

Definitely, a problem. Vampires, in Forks? Would this stop any time soon? Grace gave a shiver as her eyes widened some and she put her hand on the back of her chair to swivel around to look at the Cullens. They all but froze, but Grace knew it was merely their demeanor, but what worried Grace more was the unbroken stare of the one named Edward Cullen and her sister.

A problem.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, so the first installment is done and now we're going to pick up speed. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all rights to the Twilight saga.

Chapter 2: The Problem

Grace continually looked over her shoulder for the rest of the day after lunch. Her nerves were twitchy and her whole demeanor screamed discomfort. Bella, however, was in her own trance, contemplating the mystifyingly beautiful case of the Cullens. Grace was hanging onto the elbow sleeve of Bella's shirt as they made their way through the mulling crowd of students in the hallway. Grace was constantly pulling her sister from bumping into people, trash cans and water fountains that were obviously not Bella's greatest concern at the moment.

As Grace swung around the corner to drop Bella off safely into her biology class before hurrying to her own, she noticed a distinct scent crossing her path. Her eyes widened as, not realizing, she let go of Bella's sleeve, who quietly made her way through the front of the class to her teacher and handed him a slip of paper.

Grace's eyes widened further in terror as she noticed the adverse reaction of who she assumed was Edward Cullen—the mess of them all running together in her mind from her experience with vampires-- to her sister passing in front of an ongoing fan. Grace stepped over the thresh hold of the classroom as her sister made her way to the only open seat which was directly next to the Cullen boy.

"Uhhhh," Grace muttered incoherently. Edward's hand was over his mouth, his fists clenched on top of the table, his eyes pained beyond comprehension.

"Yes, Ms…." Obviously the teacher wasn't going to know she was Bella's twin, how could he? They had no similar traits what so ever.

"I'm…in this class too?" Grace hurriedly finished, angry at herself for not sounding more convincing. The statement had come out as a question. She wasn't facing the teacher, her eyes locked on Cullen , and the rest of the class was beginning to notice and started to snicker. She handed her slip of paper to her teacher, desperately knowing it wasn't helping her cause, but she had to do something to keep her sister away from this impending doom.

The teacher glanced over her schedule and shook his head as he readjusted his glasses,

"No, Ms. Swan, you're in Advanced Placement Statistics with Mr. Holland, just four doors down," he handed the paper back out to her, "You'd better hurry on to class now, the bell has already rung."

'Stating the obvious must be his specialty', Grace thought to herself as she was being pushed towards the door. Edward's eyes met hers as he heard that she was related to the girl causing him such distress that was sitting next to him. Grace threw him a glare and mouthed something indecipherable as the teacher shut the door behind her. She wavered at the door for a moment, watching Edward's face. He was setting himself into a deep seated concentration, both fists clenched on the table, eyes forward. Maybe he had gotten her message after all. Whatever the case, Grace let her eyes watch him for one more moment before being waved away from the door window by the teacher and heading four doors down to her class.

Advanced Stats had never been longer and more drawn out in her entire life. She was hardly paying attention to the constant droning of Mr. Holland. Grace watched anywhere but the front. She closed her eyes tight trying to send some sort of subliminal message to her sister to run into the bathroom or anything. Grace didn't hear any screaming down the hall or anywhere else. She heard no alarm bells ringing, police sirens or even a hurrying, terrified student making their way down the hall to the nearest exit. Nothing.

Finally, when the bell rang, Grace streaked to the door, threw it open and raced down the hall. She just caught a glimpse of the Cullen boy as the exit door at the end of the hall swung shut. Grace paused and then raced to the biology room, almost smashing into her still dazed sister. Grace exhaled a huge puff of air and pulled her sister into her, as she finally came out of her daze.

"Hey?" Bella muttered at her frantic sister.

"Hey!" Grace waved enthusiastically, "How was class? Anything new and fun you haven't already learned?"

"Uhh, no," Bella raised an eyebrow at her sister and then glanced down at her schedule for the hundredth time that day, "Gym." The thick layer of disgust attached to that word was dripping in every way off of the look on Bella's face.

"To Gym! It's finally the one class we have together," Grace smiled happily, clutching her sister by the shoulders and still glancing around expectantly. He could be trusted for now at least. Maybe her manner preceded her she thought as she tugged an unenthusiastic Bella down the hallway.

After a boring introductory session in gym about the key points of volleyball, the girls hurried out to their battered pick up, Jessica and Angela hurrying behind. Jessica chattered away about the limitations of classes like gym and the need of mixing gender to get the 'blood flowing'. Grace, shaking her head all the way to the car, still held onto her off-in-the-distance sister. This dazed and confused look was beginning to worry her. Did Bella already catch onto something that might endanger her? Yes, she was very perceptive, but evaluating and determining that the Cullens were a coven of vampires in the course of three short hours was even too much for Grace to understand still.

"So, we'll see you guys tomorrow then! You have my number right Grace? I'll give you a call tonight!" Jessica waved happily and Grace knew that this was the beginning of yet another two toned friendship, one helplessly needing the acceptance of the other, with no return from the acceptor. Grace gave a happy wave in Angela's direction and started the truck, once, twice and the third time it kicked to life. As she looked behind her to pull out of the parking spot, she noticed the Cullen's hopping into one oversized Jeep. She narrowed her eyes, and caught the gaze of the little black haired one who gave her a wary, out of focus look before hopping gracefully into the back of the jeep and speeding off with the rest of the coven. Edward was no where I sight.

When the girls reached home, Bella walked immediately up to her room, casting a worried glance around at nothing in particular. Grace slowly passed her door and dropped her things in the hallway,

"How was biology?" Grace prodded again. Bella looked up at her sister puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Bella hadn't noticed Grace watching Edward the entire time she was in the classroom, nor the little exchange that went on between them or the conversation between the teacher and Grace. The events that happened in the classroom that day were insignificant enough, yet every nerve in her body was still tingling from the mild exchanges between the two of them that day.

"Just, that Edward kid is kind of weird don't you think?" Grace tilted her head. She never was so forward with her sister about anyone, and it showed on Bella's face.

"What are you talking about?" Bella was taken aback.

"Nothing, nothing, you okay?" Grace turned to leave.

"Yeah,fine. Lasagna?" Bella was shuffling her books out of her bag onto her desk as Grace kicked her backpack towards her room.

"Do it," she sighed.

That night, the wind picked up outside. Grace tossed on top of her mattress, unable to see moving shadowy figures around her. She blew out a sigh of air before she heard a quick gasp in the room over, Bella's room. Grace tore the sheets off of her and twisted around each door frame, squinting in the newly illuminated room.

"What? What!" Grace looked over to the partially opened window, the tree waving ominously toward her.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw—nevermind," Bella ran a tentative hand through her tossled brown hair and slumped back onto the pillow, "Nothing, Grace, it was just shadows."

Grace huffed and looked around the room. It wasn't shadows and the outcome of her premeditated plan wasn't one she was looking forward too.

"Right, get some sleep," Grace popped the light off and hurried back to her room, pulling on her boots that shrugged up her baggy sweatpants that had more holes than she cared for in this weather and pulled on a hooded windbreaker over her shoulders before effortlessly making her way down the stairs.

A vampire in her house, in her sister's room none the less was not something she was going to tolerate. She could smell him, she could feel his presence there. She picked up the keys from the side table and then hesitated. The truck was definitely too loud and would wake Charlie. She could make it, she thought. She would just follow the scent through the forest. She was out of practice, but she thought she could handle at least that simple task. She set the keys back down on the table, bent to lace up her boots tightly and then was out the door and down the path before the door swung shut behind her.

She crossed the thresh hold into the forest, inhaled deeply, catching the faint scent of him on the wind. Her pupils widened ever so slightly as she allowed the tingling to run down her hands, incensing her mind to pull forth some buried effort. She could feel her heartbeat, the rustling of the leaves in the forest, the quite edging sound of the wind as it whistled past her. Each sound magnified as she inhaled once more, absorbing the left energy and was then off. The trees moved past her too quickly as she turned left and right and swiveled around overgrown trails and bushes to make her way. She was quicker than she remembered and as she slowed as the scent grew stronger when she came into the glow of an approaching home, she thought she might want to work out exactly what she was going to say. And what exactly she was going to do if things went badly.

'Technically, they're not allowed to harm me right?' Grace questioned herself. She stepped over the overgrown and tangled vines in the manicured lawn of the Cullen's home. She paused and then hurried up to the door. One more deep breath and she lay her closed fist to the heavy wooden door before her three times. No answer. Well it was late, she reasoned. She knocked again, this time more urgently and when no answer came a second time, she began to become annoyed; 'What are they sleeping!' she angrily thought.

"Open the door please," Grace politely reasoned. She felt like a police officer coming to take away the bad guys in the middle of the night. Ridiculous notion, she thought to herself.

The door hesitantly creaked open and then swung all the way open to reveal a sweet and beautiful woman, dressed in a light purple dress and vividly awake.

"Can I help you dear?" She said sweetly. Grace smiled back and then it dawned on her,

'Cullen,' she thought. She looked at the woman in front of her and said aloud, "Cullen! As in Carlisle Cullen!" She must have looked ridiculous, like a crazed teen fan of a pop star or something.

"Yes, he's my husband, Dr. Carlisle," she explained, "Are you alright? It's very late." Grace snapped back to reality, well as best reality as she could be in with vampires running amuck,

"Yes, I know, but that doesn't really matter, I need to speak to Dr. Carlisle please. It's…urgent?" Grace tried. The woman smiled a little hesitantly and swung open the door.

'Well, they said this would happen, that it would all just gravitate towards me and that I would never have to find them, that they would just somehow find me. With great power, comes serious destruction and confusion. Take that Spiderman," she thought as she crossed the thresh hold into the Cullen's vibrantly bright home.

As the door shut, Grace spun around apprehensively, 'Woops, what was that thing they taught me? Always know your way out?'

Problem, definitely a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all rights to the Twilight saga.

Chapter 3: The Illuminaree

The door swung shut behind Grace with a louder click than she expected and she in turn whipped around quickly to see the kind woman still smiling at her. Her eyes were the color of a lightly colored whiskey, almost a beautiful light brown. Grace raised her eyebrows, 'I thought they were supposed to be red.' She thought over her time in Italy and recalled only red eyes that she ever met; One gentle pair in particular. She shook her head violently to erase the thought and smiled hesitantly back at the woman.

"Oh, my name is Esme, as I said before I'm Carlisle's wife," she held out her hand and Grace took it carefully, still studying her face. Same marble like skin, very fine, perfectly place featured, it was just those eyes that had her reeling. Grace pulled down her hood and looked around at the house. Everywhere around her, glass reflected back her image from the darkness outside. She did look a little crazed and thought she should say something to defend her appearance, but just then, Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs, along with Edward, to Grace's dismay. She inhaled a deep breath and studied him just as carefully as she had Esme. 'Could this really be the same Carlisle they had spoken so fondly of?' Grace thought to herself.

"Good evening. I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is there something you need?" Carlisle, perfectly polite and endearing leaned toward her on the top staircase. Grace tried to keep her resolve together and keep from fleeing the home entirely.

"Just to speak with you, sir," she punctuated her sentence with sir to sound more formal, but her sagging attire didn't say much to her professionalism. Carlisle glanced back over his shoulder at Edward, whose face was set and stern staring straight at Grace. Grace returned the look with just a little more anger than she meant too, "Alone, if you wouldn't mind," Grace's eyes never left Edwards. Carlisle turned to look back at Grace, puzzled.

"Of course," he gestured to her up the stairs and she followed. Passing Edward she gave one more hard look and then followed Carlisle's way to his study. She glanced around the office and her eyes rested on a large frame, encapsulating the Volturri, including Carlisle in a perfectly eloquent 16th century dance scene. Grace smiled and turned to him,

"I'm sorry for the late hour," she tried.

"Please, sit down," Carlisle politely motioned towards a chair and Grace shook her head very slightly.

"No thank you, I'd like to stand," she kept a pleasant smile on her face.

"What's this all about then?" Carlisle stood straighter by his desk, declining to take his own seat and Grace folded her hands in front of her. She looked down at her shoes, closed her eyes tightly and tried to form the words that would make this sound right.

"Your…..son," Grace stumbled over the words. That's what he was, right? As if he could be considered a brother with his age in such large contrast, "Is a problem." Grace looked up, once again feeling like a police chief. Charlie would be proud she guessed.

"A problem?" Carlisle chuckled some, "And how so?" the politeness was still there.

"Well, I'm sure he's already told you what's happened today with my sister, which is what concerns me. Such an adverse reaction is destined to end in—," Grace was animatedly talking with her hands, becoming more frantic before Carlisle interrupted her,

"Excuse me, but I don't believe I caught your name," the smile remained. Grace sighed and once again looked to her shoes, heavily dragged her head back up to look at him and said.

"My name is Grace Ella Swan, also recently witnessed as descendent of Helenia Kiatashee, Illuminaree to the Coven and Worldly Undead," the pain in Grace's face could only be desperation. She really didn't want to have to do any proving of any kind. The smile from Carlisle's face vanished. "Your son..has taken a liking to my sister, human, which makes him a problem. And I thought I'd introduce myself to the neighborhood," she lightly threw in. 'Anything but anger, please.' Grace bargained with herself. Carlisle did not speak. Grace looked down at herself and thought she even looked like a joke, but who else would know that kind of information.

"Listen, I know I don't look it, but apparently I am, unless the past three months of my life was a big hysterical practical joke, which—by the things I've witnessed—cannot be transcribed as any sort of joke I'd find funny or believable," Grace shrugged and tried to smooth down her rain frizzled hair.

"Where did you say you were the past three months?" Carlisle's awe stricken face raised up to meet hers.

"Volterra, Italy, under the watchful eye of the Volturri coven who have taken their time to train me to 'meet mah destiny!'," Grace Draculalized that last bit for emphasis, but Carlisle found no humor in the situation. Grace didn't realize it, but she was closer and closer to the door, which to her dismay was also closed.

"But, the last Illuminaree was over five hundred years ago," Carlisle muttered to himself.

"Which you very well remember," Grace shoved her hands in her pockets and felt bad for the tracking mud she hadn't realized she had dragged on their very nice carpet.

"But why are you here?" Carlisle finally met her gaze, as if some sort of punishment were in order. He was squinting some at her, which she never understood why people, mainly vampires did, after she explained her situation.

"Your son, he—."

"No, not that, I mean here. In Forks, Washington," Carlisle genuinely looked a little troubled.

"Oh! Oh no! I didn't come here on purpose, like I wasn't sent here or anything!" Grace shook her head. 'Very professional,' she thought to herself. "No! No! I had to move here, because my dad lives here and my mom went on the road with her new husband. My sister and I…have relation here," Grace scoffed under her breath at herself. 'So smooth.'

Carlisle was staring at her rather strangely and she wondered if maybe she shouldn't excuse herself so that he could gather his thoughts and what not.

"Well, that changes some things then," Carlisle looked up at her. She couldn't understand how they always believed her almost instantly. Maybe the fact that she was obviously a mortal who knew more about the history of their 'people' than they did left some sort of impression. Whatever the case, she hadn't asked for it, nor did she want it, but it was apparently pre destined for her. The Volturri were also surprised to find that she had a sibling, a twin even. Never had the Illuminare's been born in pairs before, or had any sort of siblings.

"I don't know what you mean. You don't have to report to me or anything. Just because I'm supposed to govern the existence doesn't mean I need to know and/or approve your activities," Grace was troubled some herself. The last thing she wanted was a coven of vampires coming to her for approval of anything. "Just, tell your son that my sister is off limits. To all of you for that matter. And from now on, any 'official snacking' should be down outside the city limits of Forks. I would appreciate not living in a place that has a bunch of unsolved murders, and living with the police chief doesn't do much for my social life there."

Carlisle chuckled and Grace's eyes widened in surprise. 'Finally some positive emotion from this situation.'

"Our 'official snacking' won't be of any concern. We don't 'feed' on human blood. We're…vegetarians," Carlisle smiled brightly, as if he had a funny secret of his own.

"Huh?" Grace couldn't comprehend how a vampire was a vegetarian. Did they process the human blood elsewhere or synthetically produce it and shell it out to the masses? The concept was too unrealistic to picture.

"We feed on the blood of animals. We're strictly opposed to the killing of human beings for sustenance," Carlisle's smile was still perfectly in place. He was leaning against his desk now and looked a lot more comfortable than Grace felt at the moment, "And Edward will be leaving for a few days to cope with his problem he's having with your sister. He doesn't wish to harm her in any way, I promise." Grace, still trying to process only nodded.

"I've just never seen a vampire have such a violent reaction to a human when in a room full of humans. It worried me," Grace felt like a child confessing some sort of sin.

"No need to worry. Everything is under control. And I'd like to talk to you a little more. I'm intrigued to learn the process in which you came about the official Illuminaree. But for now, it's late, I'll have Alice drive you home," Carlisle put his arm around her shoulder and Grace nodded apologetically.

Alice was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs smiling politely as well.

"Alice?" Grace shoved her hands back deep in her pockets, her dried hair now curled in a tangle mess around her head. Alice plugged an ill placed twig from her hair that she had apparently obtained whilst running through the forest and mildly squinted at her.

"Your majesty," Alice giggled. Grace grinned, instantly liking the petit vampire. Grace noticed a blonde haired boy off to the side, eyeing her cautiously, a puzzled mass of man standing in the corner, and a vibrantly beautiful blonde woman carefully watching her face. Grace smiled and mildly waved to them before being tugged by Alice off to the garage to be taken home.

The drive home was filled with endless chatter from Alice's driver side. She wanted to know absolutely everything there was to know about being the Illuminaree and what the job exactly entailed. Grace tried to answer the questions best she could from what she had memorized from the gigantic tome the Volturri had presented her with at the coronation of her 'sentence' as she most lovingly called it.

"How about I just let you read the book they gave me?" Grace finally seceded to Alice.

"Oh, that would be fantastic! But I don't know if that's allowed," Alice threw her a puzzled look. Grace simply shrugged.

"Why shouldn't it be? I say you can, so I guess you can," Grace smiled over at her in the darkness.

"Great! Here you go. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Alice was a bundle of excitement, entering the 'privileged world' as she called it, of the Illuminaree was not something every vampire got to experience, let alone be a part of. The Volturri had expressed the honor it was to be so near to the Illuminaree. The only thing that they were supposed to take part in was training and guiding the Illuminaree until her memories from past governors kicked in and they remembered everything—supposedly. Grace was just missing the clueing in to the memories part. No big deal.

Grace climbed out of the car and tentatively up the steps to the house. Alice raced off into the night and Grace pondered exactly what she had just done to herself and her life for the next—however many years. Unpredictability, that was key.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters, minus Grace, are property/copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 4: The Existence

Grace awoke the next morning to the devastating realization that yes, vampires inhabited her chosen city and that she had indeed confronted one last night in an attempt to render her sister inaccessible. She hopped out of bed, vaguely aware of what day it was (Tuesday?) and made her way to the bathroom, to which her sister already was occupying. The shower was running and Grace leaned her head against the wooden door.

"Dizzy, are you going to be finished soon?" Grace mumbled sleepily. The water continued to slop down into the tub as Grace slid down the outside of the door and closed her eyes. By the time her sister had emerged from the bathroom Grace had drifted back off to sleep.

Bella emerged several minutes later toweling off her wet hair and pulling herself farther into her jeans. She glanced sideways at her snoring twin and gave a mild chuckle. She nudged her with her foot. Apparently this was enough to jar Grace from her slumber and she shot up from her position on the floor blinking at her sister.

"It's just another day," Grace stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door, reopening it to stick one pale hand out on the floor to yank her tangled towel from the outside corner. Bella looked over the thresh hold into Grace's room and out the large double doors, the gloomy sky raised over head.

"In paradise," Bella breathed, finishing her sister's sentence.

The girls arrived at school at the ring of the first bell. Both were clambering out of the truck and up the slick path to the school. Bella, the more clumsy of the two, tripped over her own feet several times, only to be caught by Grace each time. Grace was having a hard time herself, her side bag hanging from one shoulder and bumping her hip as she jogged. The rain slipped her up with her worn down soled shoes. And when her books finally had enough and overturned completely out of her bag on the wet sidewalk she huffed and threw the useless fabric that hung off her shoulder on the ground. Bella paused and spun (too quickly, stumbling again) around to look at her. Grace waved her on.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine. Knowing you, you'll just trip over me and get mud on all my pages," Grace beamed at her sister, however the slight wasn't without all seriousness behind it. Bella rolled her eyes,

"I resent that you know," she stated before turning and hurrying off to class. Grace kneeled down on the wet pavement, the cold moisture soaking through the knees of her jeans immediately. However it was the colder hand laid upon her shoulder that she could feel so much through her jacket that chilled her more.

"Oh sorry!" the petite pixy of a person (?) announced gaily. Grace turned her face up to the perfect features of the one named Alice Cullen, who she had oh-so-happy pleasure of meeting the night before.

'You're not being fair Grace, they're different,' she told herself after the miserable feeling reared its ugly head in the pit of her stomach again.

'Oh really,' her conscious retorted. She hadn't realized her short inner monologue until Alice—so much more aware of the passing of time than she cleared her throat and allowed the tinkling sound of a laugh to escape her lips. Alice bent, too quickly, to help Grace gather her things. After the last pen was placed back safely in her bag, the overly quiet Alice seemed to get up the courage to speak.

'I don't recall her being so shy the night before,' Grace thought to herself.

"Um, the book! Did you happen to bring it? Like you promised, remember? I've been thinking about it all night and really couldn't pass up the opportunity to probe you for it," Alice beamed a heartwarming smile and Grace couldn't help but liken a little to her. Suddenly the realization came over her face and she stooped some to pull herself up. Alice had no trouble at all, merely popping up into place.

"Oh, God! I totally forgot. Um, I'm really sorry ..A-Alice," she didn't know why she had trouble spitting out the name, addressing people was fairly common in this reality wasn't it?

Alice merely shrugged and smiled again, as if just finding a reason to talk was enough to suit her.

"That's okay! You can just bring it tomorrow, right?" Alice waited expectantly. Grace suddenly noticed the looming presence of three others approaching. Just three. She smiled and nodded,

"Of course, tomorrow," Grace stated as her eyes roamed over the questionable threesome approaching. Grace tried to put on her best face in this intensely gloomy weather surrounded by a coven of the undead. She waved nonchalantly to the three that approached her, all returning her warm smile.

"Oh, Grace! I'm so sorry that I didn't get a chance to introduce you to the rest of the family," the pixie's face turned and gleamed at her, the raindrops forming in perfect droplets on the tips of her spikey hair. "This," she turned to the wide-eyed blonde haired boy that Grace was so warily watching the night before, "Is my Jasper." Alice beamed up at him with admiration holding onto his arm gently and watching the features of his face relax some at her presence. Jasper squinted some and in a slow southern drawl nodded and said,

"How do you do?" Grace just pursed her lips into a smile and nodded. Odd.

"And this!" Alice continued with a flourish hopping proudly over to the large man standing next to the curvy blonde, "Is Emmett and Rosalie."

"What's up?" Emmett grinned at her, turning his head some as he squinted towards her.

"Hey," Grace waved again, her singular greeting getting old even to her ears. Rosalie just kept turning her head this way and that studying her, her arms gracefully crossed across her chest, her hair cascading over her shoulder in perfect waves. Grace was as still as a statue, emulating the woman before her. She could barely help it, her training kicking in without notice.

It felt like they had been standing staring forever before the principal suddenly swung the side door of the school open glancing around the corner. Grace wheeled around, startled by the loud noise, the only sound between her and the coven before having been the soft pat of rain on cement.

"Hey! Did you kids not hear the bell? That _means_ its _time_ to get to class," Principal Greene angrily shot across the grounds. Grace rolled her eyes and quickly met the eyes of Jasper who smiled quickly at her and then at the principal, "Did you kids hear me! I said get to—," Suddenly the Principal stopped. Grace turned and looked at him strangely. The principal suddenly smiled as Alice walked up to him and whispered something into his ear. Grace raised an eyebrow and turned back to Jasper whose eyes never left the Principal.

"Of course! Alright, kids get a move on. Thank you so much for escorting Ms. Swan to her class and diligently helping her. So kind," Principal Greene continued on calmly swiveling on his feet and heading back to the door to hold it open for them. Grace's face of puzzlement turned to astonishment as she turned to Jasper and said,

"Handy," and slung her bag over her shoulder, heading through the door with four of the five Cullen kids following behind. They really did escort her to class, Alice having forged a note quickly to hand to the teacher , and as they left the classroom Grace relaxed into her seat staring dazedly after them.

'Well, at least the one that's causing all the trouble is gone," she told herself. 'For now,' her conscious retorted. She sighed and fell into her studies as best she could, knowing she wouldn't get to see her sister, besides in passing, until lunch time. She could really use the comfort, but she figured that this was her life and this was what was necessary for her to get used to to survive here.

That day after school, Grace spread out a blanket over the grass, the sun finally peaking out from behind the clouds for just a brief amount of time for Grace to soak it all up and opened the large tome. The pages were, however, very empty. Grace hung her head for a minute and sighed.

"How does this go again?" she whispered to herself aloud, pulling her feet up to sit above her head. Grace wracked her brain for the combination and as she ran her fingers once, twice down the empty page before her she whispered quietly, smiling, "Rivela la pagina, così dico, la luce." The page filled in quickly, the text dripping down before her eyes and Grace leaned her head on her left hand and began reading, like a child reading a fairytale. The text was in complete Italian and though Grace had no serious study in the language, after her three months with the Volturri, it all seemed to come very naturally to her. She wondered if all the Illuminaree's were brought to Italy to study under the Volturri and if that was their actual political purpose and not the falsified justice structure they had molded themselves into in the absence of a predecessor for the last Illuminaree.

They had told her that they needed to keep order and rule amongst the others, but every time Aro, Caius or even Marcus tried to explain their need for reform in the absence, they always seemed to be skimming over something much darker and deeper than she could grasp. The Illuminaree before her, Helena Kiatashee, had simply vanished without a trace—or so she was told. And whenever this story was repeated to her, Grace was suddenly filled with a sense of dread.

At first she thought it just the feeling that maybe she might go the same way as Helena—disappear without a trace, unable to handle the responsibility nor want it to govern the Coven and Wordly Undead. Grace could most definitely relate. She had never wanted this. Not even when the boy who had introduced her to all of it had said it was her destiny and that he'd be there with her every step of the way.

Suddenly, an image hazed over Grace's vision, the white light around her dimming and the trees fading into the copper colored stones of the alleyways of Volterra. She remembered running down a few with some friends from the Conservatory, lightly skipping and twirling over the cobble stones, never missing a step. They suddenly emerged into a brightly lit street with so much noise and color wrapping around them that the girls felt drunk with giddy. The festival had been held in honor of some political member or the other succeeding and as Grace threaded in and out of the throngs of people, turning the whole scene into a giant stage in which she must get across she stumbled across the feet of very well dressed boy. She stumbled half way through her dance, slowly slipping towards the cobble stone ground before her caught her in both of his arms, a smile waning across his face. Her arms had instinctively wrapped up around his neck as she smiled back, the night lost in dance as she whirled this way and that around him. All she could remember was the music pounding beneath them, around them and the dimly lit street and the silent pad of their feet against the cobble stone. And suddenly, his eyes.

Grace shook her head and jerked herself back into her own reality. This was most definitely unacceptable in her book. Her heart thrummed underneath her shirt and her face paled under the warm light of the sun. Sweat had beaded up along her forehead and her breath quickened as she sat up. Thinking about those times were forbidden and she wouldn't let herself drown in any more of those memories of him.

The front screen door of the house clanged open and Grace heard the fumbled steps of her sister. She glanced lazily down at the page, ran her hand over the pages and closed it tight, the contents sealed within.

Bella sat down next to her sister handing her a large glass of water. Grace sat up, nonverbal being their favorite form of communication, and drank quickly. She set the glass down on top of the blanket and sighed looking up at the waving tree they were sitting under together, watching the leaves blink wildly in the light of the sun. Both Grace and Bella were lost in a daze, Bella leaning forward to rest lightly against Grace's shoulder. They always had moments like these together and Grace cherished every minute of it. They felt connected, more than normal when they sat like this and the comfort that flowed between them was tangible, at least to Grace.

They were snapped out of their reverie by the sound of screeching tires on wet pavement and the quick rustle of boots skating across the slick road to grab a heavy wheel chair from the bed of a blue truck. Grace focused her gaze and quietly mumbled in a very sinister way,

"It's that Quileute boy," they both sat for a second very serious before Bella broke out in laughter, the tree shaking its damp leaves around her and nudging her sister before climbing tentatively to her feet.

"Jeez, Grace," Bella laughed out under her breath before being greeted by the brilliant white smile of Jacob Black and Billy Black.

"You girls hungry?" Billy Black boomed across the yard to them. They again, instinctively at the same time shoved their hands into the back pockets of their jeans and smiled warmly. Grace spoke first.

"What exactly is it that your offering there Billy?" Grace danced forward on the balls of her feet, her eyes glancing quickly up to the gangly Quileute boy who was still beaming awkwardly and shuffling his feet back and forth.

"Just the most famous, old school spaghetti you've ever tasted. Old family recipe and of course some serious football watching," Billy beamed ever brighter.

"I'm game," Grace shrugged and looked over her shoulder, "Bells?" she nodded in agreement as Charlie pulled up in his cruiser. Bella and Grace both waved softly.

"Charlie! Spaghetti up the rez with some delicious football sound good to you?" Billy asked.

"Absolutely! Hey girls, how was your day today?" Charlie asked sincerely as he began to unbuckle his belt.

"Good," they both chorused in unison. Getting used to this estranged dad business hadn't really been the easiest thing for Grace to wrap her head around and she realized her mood was rubbing off on Bella who seemed to actually get along great with Charlie, they being very much alike, very laid back and nonchalant. Charlie hurried inside and changed and both the girls moved over to the red truck, Jacob following and opening the door for Grace as she slipped into the middle seat.

"Riding with us, Jacob?" Grace probed flashing her best smile. She was warmed just being near him and felt his company was extremely good for her health. Jacob hesitated at the door, glanced over his shoulder at his dad who was being helped into the blue truck by Charlie and turned back to Grace open mouthed.

"Uh, well, sure sure," he said hopping in and calling out of the open window as he slammed it shut, "I'm going to ride with them, make sure they don't take any wrong turns!"

Grace giggled next to him as Bella slid into the driver's seat, bumping into Grace and looking at her with surprise, "Well, hello," she stated, obviously not that used to having her so close to her in the truck. She noticed Jacob and grinned haphazardly, "How's school Jacob?"

The ride down was terrifyingly eye opening. Jacob was trying his hardest not to touch a single part of his ligaments to any of Grace's which was a very difficult feat in such a small cab, but she didn't mind. She was too busy studying her surroundings. Something suddenly changed in her as she crossed the border to the reservation to which Jacob was instructing them and she couldn't quite catch a breath. Trying to cover this up in the cab of the truck wasn't easy. Jacob kept glancing her way, her wide eyes and short breaths beginning to crease a line of worry on his forehead. Finally he mustered up the courage to blurt out,

"Grace, are you-you alright?" Jacob leaned over a tad to get a closer look at her face. Bella pulled up to the small red house that was Jacob's as Grace nodded ferverently. Billy was already wheeling himself up the pathway to the entrance of the house. Grace hopped out of the cab stumbling uncharacteristically into Jacob. This caught the attention of her sister as she was mostly the clumsy one. Jake caught onto on arm of Grace's and sort of held her upright while trying to look into her face. Grace kept her eyes down to the ground trying to take in a longer breath but it was escaping her, her lungs would not fill.

'What is wrong with me?' she thought loudly to herself trying to pull herself together. All around her she could hear wild beating all around her. The sound of heartbeats, the thrumming of it reverberating inside of the trees, the wind pulsating around her. The ground was heaving under her as it pushed up and down its own rhythm.

"Grace?" Charlie's panicked voice was far off and distant as Grace's eyes looked about for the source of all the maddening sound of beating. Still trying to suck air into her lungs she began to feel her knees buckle. The weight of her body solely laying in Jacob's arms as her eyes fluttered open and closed. Billy watched strangely from a distance, she could sense him there, his own heartbeat mixing in with the pattern pushing its way before her eyes. Jacob was hoisting her entire body up into his arms, cupping her legs under his arm and supporting her head almost like a newborn. He kept repeating her name over and over again, moving in tune with beating, or maybe that was just her mind. She could feel his heart beat, moving so much quicker than the others, moving wildly in his chest, concern and fear etched across his face. His long hair fell in his face and she couldn't help but smile. Whether it showed on her face in that instant she wasn't sure but the beating began to consume her and her eyes quickly closed, the beating moving inside of her, moving slower and slower in time to her own heart beat, until suddenly the beating dimmed and couldn't even be distinguished from her own.

It was like a rushing sound whooshed past her ears as she raced upwards and out of the darkness and as her eyes flew open she poured in a gulp of air into her lungs as if she had been drowning and finally found the surface. She felt the ground underneath her and warm hands cupping her head. The first thing she saw was the Quileute boy still quickly repeating her name over and over trying to get some response. Charlie was on the phone in the house, her hearing so much more enhanced with the sudden bought of activity.

"Grace, Grace wake up, Grace, Grace," his voice got louder and louder each time until she could finally hear him properly, her gaze focusing even more, the outline of his face clear, each lash on his eyes defined.

"Hi," she breathed out.

"Oh my god," Bella shrieked jumping up and running into the house to get Charlie.

Grace couldn't naturally comprehend what had just happened but she knew it had to coincide with her recent 'awakening'. The reservation had prompted something inside of her and she could still feel the constant beating making time with her own heart. But instead of being overwhelming, it was now comforting and signifying of peace and connection. She put one of her hands on the ground trying to hold her own weight up and lean up, but Jacob stayed with his hands clasped around her, his breathing irregular as he tried to make sense of the confusing events. Grace could feel the beat within her move down her left arm that connected with the earth and move towards the trees around her, like roots were sprouting from her fingers connecting her to the earth. She sighed and wind blew quietly through the leaves. Coincidence, she thought to herself at the odd timing of the wind.

She realized how odd all of this most seem to everyone and anticipating an ambulance ride in her feature quickly moved to her feet.

"Woah, woah, woah," Jacob warned still holding both hands to her waist, raising one hand to rest on her forehead brushing some of her blonde hair aside, "I don't think you should be standing just yet, I think you had a seizure." His rough hands searched her face for any ailment, finding none he dropped it awkwardly, settling for steadying her with one hand on her waist as Grace rocked back and forth on her feet. Just then, Charlie burst through the front door of the Black's home and raced towards her, his face etched with worry.

"My god Gracie, are you alright? Sit down, sit down!" he urged. Grace shook her head quietly pushing some hair behind her ear,

"Dad, I'm fine," she breathed as she looked around at the vibrant trees swaying in the wind.

"Like hell you are, sit down," he urged. But Grace held onto his arm looking past him, her eyes finally travelling down from the trees to the grinning sight of Billy Black in his wheel chair.

He was smiling, grinning like an idiot there under the shade of the trees blown up by the wind, like he had some eternal secret that he knew he just couldn't share that moment but that Grace had completed it, had answered some big riddle.

Grace couldn't move but just watch the joy creep up into every wrinkle and crease of the old Quileute's face, the sun glancing on his copper toned skin. And she smiled back without even realizing, the joy of the moment surrounding her just as the beating hearts had.

She had smiled because the complication had gotten worse, but this time she knew that with it came peace and a willingness that she knew she possessed.

For once, she felt grounded, shaking in her shoes, swaying across the rough earth, she felt grounded, and the hand on her hip signified the beginning.

A/N: Anything? Anybody? It's very strange but I love it and worked very diligently on this chapter. More to come! Thanks for reading! Appreciate it! Send any comments you like, good or bad! I read them all!


End file.
